模組:Multiple image
implements template:multiple image -- copied from Wikipedia local p = {} local autoscaledimages local nonautoscaledimages local function isnotempty(s) return s and s:match( '^%s*(.-)%s*$' ) ~= '' end local function getdimensions(s, w, h) if tonumber(w) and tonumber(h) then nonautoscaledimages = true return tonumber(w), tonumber(h) end local file = s and mw.title.new('File:' .. mw.uri.decode(mw.ustring.gsub(s,'%|.*$',), 'WIKI')) file = file and file.file or {width = 0, height = 0} w = tonumber(file.width) or 0 h = tonumber(file.height) or 0 autoscaledimages = true return w, h end local function renderImageCell(image, width, height, link, alt, thumbtime, caption, textalign, istyle) local root = mw.html.create() local altstr = '|alt=' .. (alt or '') local linkstr = link and ('|link=' .. link) or '' local widthstr = '|' .. tostring(width) .. 'px' local thumbtimestr = '' if isnotempty( thumbtime ) then thumbtimestr = '|thumbtime=' .. thumbtime end local imagediv = root:tag('div') imagediv:addClass('thumbimage') imagediv:cssText(istyle) if( height ) then imagediv:css('height', tostring(height) .. 'px') imagediv:css('overflow', 'hidden') end imagediv:wikitext('file:' .. image .. widthstr .. linkstr .. altstr .. thumbtimestr .. '') if isnotempty(caption) then local captiondiv = root:tag('div') captiondiv:addClass('thumbcaption') if isnotempty(textalign) then captiondiv:addClass('text-align-' .. textalign) end captiondiv:wikitext(caption) end return tostring(root) end local function getWidth(w1, w2) local w if isnotempty(w1) then w = tonumber(w1) elseif isnotempty(w2) then w = tonumber(w2) end return w or 200 end local function getPerRow(pstr, ic) -- split string into array using any non-digit as a dilimiter local pr = mw.text.split(pstr or '', '^%d^%d*') -- if split failed, assume a single row if (#pr < 1) then pr = {tostring(ic)} end -- convert the array of strings to an array of numbers, -- adding any implied/missing numbers at the end of the array local r = 1 local thisrow = tonumber(pr1 or ic) or ic local prownum = {} while( ic > 0 ) do prownumr = thisrow ic = ic - thisrow r = r + 1 -- use the previous if the next is missing and -- make sure we don't overstep the number of images thisrow = math.min(tonumber(prr or thisrow) or ic, ic) end return prownum end local function renderMultipleImages(frame) local pargs = frame:getParent().args local args = frame.args local width = pargs'width' or '' local dir = pargs'direction' or '' local border = pargs'border' or args'border' or '' local align = pargs'align' or args'align' or (border 'infobox' and 'center' or '') local capalign = pargs'caption_align' or args'caption_align' or '' local totalwidth = pargs'total_width' or args'total_width' or '' local imgstyle = pargs'image_style' or args'image_style' local header = pargs'header' or pargs'title' or '' local footer = pargs'footer' or '' local imagegap = tonumber(pargs'image_gap' or '1') or 1 local perrow = nil local thumbclass = { "left" = 'tleft', "none" = 'tnone', "center" = 'tnone', "centre" = 'tnone', "right" = 'tright' } -- find all the nonempty images local imagenumbers = {} local imagecount = 0 for k, v in pairs( pargs ) do local i = tonumber(tostring(k):match( '^%s*image(%d+)%s*$' ) or '0') if( i > 0 and isnotempty(v) ) then table.insert( imagenumbers, i) imagecount = imagecount + 1 end end -- sort the imagenumbers table.sort(imagenumbers) -- create an array with the number of images per row perrow = getPerRow(dir 'vertical' and '1' or pargs'perrow', imagecount) -- compute the number of rows local rowcount = #perrow -- store the image widths and compute row widths and maximum row width local heights = {} local widths = {} local widthmax = 0 local widthsum = {} local k = 0 for r=1,rowcount do widthsumr = 0 for c=1,perrowr do k = k + 1 if( k <= imagecount ) then local i = imagenumbersk if( isnotempty(totalwidth) ) then widthsk, heightsk = getdimensions(pargs.. i, pargs.. i, pargs.. i) else widthsk = getWidth(width, pargs.. i) end widthsumr = widthsumr + widthsk end end widthmax = math.max(widthmax, widthsumr) end -- make sure the gap is non-negative if imagegap < 0 then imagegap = 0 end -- if total_width has been specified, rescale the image widths if( isnotempty(totalwidth) ) then totalwidth = tonumber(totalwidth) widthmax = 0 local k = 0 for r=1,rowcount do local koffset = k local tw = totalwidth - (3 + imagegap) * (perrowr - 1) - 12 local ar = {} local arsum = 0 for j=1,perrowr do k = k + 1 if( k<= imagecount ) then local i = imagenumbersk local h = heightsk or 0 if (h > 0) then arj = widthsk/h heightsk = h else arj = widthsk/100 end arsum = arsum + arj end end local ht = tw/arsum local ws = 0 k = koffset for j=1,perrowr do k = k + 1 if( k<= imagecount ) then local i = imagenumbersk widthsk = math.floor(arj*ht + 0.5) ws = ws + widthsk if heightsk then heightsk = math.floor(ht) end end end widthsumr = ws widthmax = math.max(widthmax, widthsumr) end end -- start building the array of images, if there are images if( imagecount > 0 ) then -- compute width of outer div local bodywidth = 0 for r=1,rowcount do if( widthmax widthsumr ) then bodywidth = widthmax + (3 + imagegap) * (perrowr - 1) + 12 end end -- The body has a min-width of 100, which needs to be taken into account on specific widths bodywidth = math.max( 100, bodywidth - 8); local bg = pargscolor' or '' -- create the array of images local root = mw.html.create('div') root:addClass('thumb') root:addClass('tmulti') root:addClass(thumbclassalign or 'tright') if( align 'center' or align 'centre' ) then root:addClass('center') end if( bg ~= '' ) then root:css('background-color', bg) end local div = root:tag('div') div:addClass('thumbinner') div:css('width', tostring(bodywidth) .. 'px') :css('max-width', tostring(bodywidth) .. 'px') if( bg ~= '' ) then div:css('background-color', bg) end if( border 'infobox' or border 'none') then div:css('border', 'none') end -- add the header if( isnotempty(header) ) then div:tag('div') :addClass('trow') :tag('div') :addClass('theader') :css('text-align', pargs'header_align' or 'center') :css('background-color', pargs'header_background' or 'transparent') :wikitext(header) end -- loop through the images local k = 0 for r=1,rowcount do local rowdiv = div:tag('div'):addClass('trow'); for j=1,perrowr do k = k + 1 if( k <= imagecount ) then local imagediv = rowdiv:tag('div') imagediv:addClass('tsingle') if bg ~= '' then imagediv:css('background-color', bg); end if ((imagegap > 1) and (j < perrowr)) then imagediv:css('margin-right', tostring(imagegap) .. 'px') end local i = imagenumbersk local img = pargs.. i local w = widthsk imagediv:css('width', tostring(2 + w) .. 'px') :css('max-width', tostring(2 + w) .. 'px') imagediv:wikitext(renderImageCell(img, w, heightsk, pargs.. i, pargs.. i, pargs.. i, pargs.. i, capalign, imgstyle)) end end end -- add the footer if( isnotempty(footer) ) then div:tag('div') :addClass('trow') :tag('div') :addClass('thumbcaption') :css('text-align', pargs'footer_align' or args'footer_align' or 'left') :css('background-color', pargs'footer_background' or 'transparent') :wikitext(footer) end return tostring(root) end return '' end function p.render( frame ) autoscaledimages = false nonautoscaledimages = false return frame:extensionTag {name = 'templatestyles', args = {src = 'Multiple image/styles.css', wrapper = ".tmulti"}} .. renderMultipleImages( frame ) .. (autoscaledimages and 'Category:使用多个图像且自动缩放的页面' or '') .. (nonautoscaledimages and 'Category:使用多个图像且手动缩放的页面' or '') end return p